


medicate

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [25]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dark, F/F, Happy Birthday Kimura Seiko, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Second Person, Song: Medicate, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsumiki Mikan Is Not A Good Person, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: seiko's half of medicine"Tell me, Kimura," she purrs, placing a kiss on your neck. (And oh, it hurts, because you've always dreamed of a woman with sugar-coated lips and eyes like a snake's holding you this way, not this, never this) "Is this what you've always wanted your beloved Ruruka to do to you?"You've wanted Ruruka.Not this.Never this.





	medicate

_"You're disgusting_."

Take a pill.

Bury the thoughts, the harsh and sharp words deep in your chest. 

Take another.

Welcome the blissful expanse of sleep as it reaches its arms for you, so tantalizingly close you can  _taste_ it.

Take a few more.

A cocktail of drugs that wouldn't make sense for anyone  _but_ the Ultimate Pharmacist to have. All dangerous on their own, but even more so when taken together.

Take the rest of the bottle.

You're already woozy, already tired simply from  _existing_. Simply from the rejection flowing over sugar-coated lips, telling you over and over again how  _disgusting_ you are.

Medicate it.

Medicate your heart, this sickly body that's the reason  _nobody will ever love you_. Can't even eat sugar, what a waste. Wears a mask to avoid disgusting others with the phlegm flowing over violet lips, and oh, if only it were lipstick.

Lie down. 

Sleep now, Seiko Kimura. Now and forever more. 

* * *

You wish you were strong enough, honestly.

Woken yet again from the blissful dreams of  _death_ into a world with crimson skies and darker hearts, you wish to sleep.

But you must apprehend, and you must pretend to play judge, jury, and executioner.

The woman turns, eyes crazed with a lust for despair. You slap the syringe out of her hand and watch it shatter, spilling its guts on the floor.

"Mikan Tsumiki!" you shout, trying to sound braver than you actually feel. "I'm taking you into Future Foundation custody!"

Mikan stalks closer, lust evident in her gaze. It's unnerving, terrifying, and you  _hate_ it.

"Seiko Kimura," she purrs, caressing your cheek. You flinch, stepping away, but unable to escape. You have a job to do. " _Seiko Kimura_."

"Yes?" you reply, though it's more of a question. "I mean- wait. You're coming in with me!"

You wrap a handcuff around her wrist, and she smiles, sickly-sweet ( _just like her_ ) and for a second, you can't breathe.

"Am I, now?" she asks, sidling closer. Before you can move, flinch, _run_ , the other handcuff is around your wrist and Mikan  _slams_ you against the wall, smiling as widely as she can.

"Tell me,  _Kimura_ ," she purrs, placing a kiss on your neck. (And  _oh_ , it hurts, because you've always dreamed of a woman with sugar-coated lips and eyes like a snake's holding you this way, not this, never this) "Is this what you've always wanted your beloved  _Ruruka_ to do to you?"

You've wanted Ruruka.

Not this.

Never this.

* * *

You stand under the shower's spray, trying to rinse the filth off your skin. 

It won't go away.

Tears stream down your face as you dig your hands into your hair, trying to forget. Forget, forget,  _forget it all_. Forget the way Mikan's roaming hands pulled off the mask, pulled off your jacket... broke your mind. Or what was left of it, anyway.

It never works. Never has, never will.

_"You're disgusting."_

You believe her.

* * *

Swallow the three pills you've been assigned by the shrink and walk to work. Bite back the fear, bite back the trauma, bite back all the sick days you've  _wanted_ to take.

Munakata doesn't believe trauma is a thing, apparently. Despite his loyal minion (grunt? no, that's too kind) Sakakura basically being a walking mental case, he doesn't care.

You two are kindred spirits, then.

_"It never gets better," he told you once. You didn't believe him._

_Now you do._

You don't want to do this. Don't care about the world. Fuck the world that gives  _Mikan Tsumiki_ a happy ending, while you're left to  _rot_.

Adjust your papers, put on your mask. 

It's time to make Makoto Naegi pay.


End file.
